Through my father's eyes
by Tonksinette
Summary: " Kurt, ton boulot est d'être toi même, et mon boulot est de t'aimer, peu importe ce qui se passe".


**Note de l'auteur** : Petit hommage à Burt Hummel, personnage qui réussit à m'émouvoir à chaque apparition dans la série, et qui mériterait, à mon humbe avis, que nous le célébrions plus sur _Fanfiction_.

* * *

**_Dolls:_**

Burt Hummel poussa un soupir en voyant le plat qu'il venait de sortir du four. Il avait parfaitement suivi les indications que lui avait laissé sa femme, Elizabeth, avant de partir chez une de ses amies pour y passer la soirée. Mais malgré cela, la chose qu'il venait de sortir du four ne ressemblait en rien à un soufflé au fromage. Si Burt n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait, il aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait mis un morceau de pneu à cuire et l'y avait laissé trop longtemps. Elizabeth lui avait pourtant indiqué que même leur fils de cinq ans, Kurt, serait à même de réussir ce plat. Elle avait visiblement oublié que tous les plats que son mari cuisinait étaient aussi immangeables que de la pâte à modeler.

Burt ouvrit la poubelle et jeta, sans ménagement, le soufflé au fromage à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre quelques déchets par-dessus et Elizabeth ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il lui dirait que Kurt et lui s'étaient régalés de son plat. Et sa femme serait fière de lui, et lui adresserait un de ses merveilleux sourires. Mais auparavant, Burt devrait acheter le silence de son fils. Il n'aurait qu'à lui promettre de l'emmener dans un magasin dès qu'il le pourrait, pour lui acheter un vêtement de son choix, s'il disait à sa mère qu'il avait adoré le soufflé. Oui, c'était une bonne idée à laquelle Kurt ne pourrait pas résister. A cinq ans, son fils savait déjà parfaitement quels vêtements il voulait porter et, au contraire des autres petits garçons de son âge, il détestait les casquettes et les baskets.

Burt mit le plat dans l'évier et sortit une pizza du réfrigérateur. C'était un plat qu'il était certain de réussir. Il n'avait qu'à allumer le four, mettre la pizza à l'intérieur et la sortir dix minutes plus tard. Burt était conscient que son fils allait grimacer lorsqu'il verrait le fromage fondu étalé sur la sauce tomate, et qu'il lui dirait : « Tu sais que c'est très mauvais pour notre ligne, Papa ? ». Mais, s'ils voulaient manger ce soir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ce serait pizza au fromage et, la prochaine fois qu'Elizabeth s'absenterait, il demanderait à Kurt de l'aider à faire la cuisine. Et il était certain, qu'ainsi, le plat qu'ils prépareraient serait mangeable, et même très bon.

En effet, son fils avait un véritable don pour la cuisine. A cinq ans, il savait déjà faire des gâteaux presque sans l'aide de ses parents et sa mère avait commencé à lui enseigner l'art de faire des plats de résistances tels que des pommes de terres sautées ou bien des quiches. Basiques certes, mais il était extraordinaire qu'un petit bonhomme comme Kurt les réussisse. Burt, pourtant hermétique à la cuisine, pouvait rester des heures debout, à la porte de la cuisine, à regarder Elizabeth et leur fils manier les aliments. Cela le subjuguait de voir son petit garçon, les yeux plissés par la concentration, s'appliquer à exécuter avec la plus grande application, les conseils que lui donnaient sa mère, qui elle paraissait ravie.

Mais le génie pour la préparation des plats n'était pas ce qu'il admirait le plus chez Kurt. C'était sa force qui fascinait Burt, la façon dont son fils affrontait le monde sans se plaindre alors qu'il lui aurait été facile de venir pleurer dans ses jambes et celles d'Elizabeth. Lorsque les garçons de son âge se moquaient de Kurt à l'école parce qu'il parlait mieux qu'eux, était plus délicat et, il fallait l'avouer, avait des passes temps étranges pour un garçon, le fils de Burt se contentait de les ignorer et ne pleurait jamais, aussi méchantes que fussent les remarques. C'était la maîtresse de Kurt qui avait rapporté cela à Burt et Elizabeth, le jour où elle les avait convoqué pour leur dire que leur fils était devenu le bouc émissaire de la classe.

Surpris, Burt et son épouse avaient appris par la jeune femme que Kurt n'avait aucun ami. Les garçons ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui parce qu'ils disaient que Kurt était une fille et les filles ne voulaient pas, non plus, que Kurt participe à leur jeu, parce que Kurt était un garçon. Burt savait que son fils préférait les coloriages et les poupées aux jeux de chevaliers mais il ne pensait pas que les autres enfants le rejetteraient pour cela. C'est en entendant la maîtresse raconter les brimades que subissait leur fils que Burt prit conscience que la différence de Kurt serait un fardeau pour son petit bonhomme, toute sa vie. Et en sortant de l'entretien, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Elizabeth, il vit qu'elle aussi savait. Ils avaient décidé de transférer Kurt dans une autre école, où il était entré deux jours plus tôt.

La sonnerie du four perça le silence de la cuisine de son petit tintement aigu et cela sortit Burt de ses pensées. Il tourna les boutons de l'appareil électronique, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éteindre. Puis, il sortit la pizza et la posa sur la table en bois qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et sur laquelle étaient posées deux assiettes. Burt ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle du fromage fondu parfaitement doré. Cela lui rappelait toujours les nombreuses soirées de son adolescence lorsqu'ils se réunissaient avec ses amis de l'équipe de football américain pour manger des pizzas, regarder des films d'action et comparer leurs petites amies respectives. Aujourd'hui, Burt trouvait, officiellement, ces réunions idiotes mais secrètement, il aurait donné cher pour en revivre une.

- Kurt, à table ! Le repas est pret

Burt eut pour unique réponse le silence.

- Kurt ?

Burt soupira et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, où se trouvait la chambre de son petit garçon. Son fils avait très tôt demandé à avoir un endroit à lui, où il pourrait « exprimer sa créativité à son aise ». La formule avait étonné le garagiste et fait sourire Elizabeth. Tous deux avaient alors entrepris, pour faire plaisir à Kurt, de transformer leur petite cave en chambre d'enfant. Ils avaient fait percer des fenêtres, et sur les directives de leur petit garçon, avaient remplacé le sol en béton par du parquet et tapissé la pièce de papier peint lie de vin brodé de fil dorés. Puis, Elizabeth et Kurt étaient parti, tout un après-midi, avec le gros pick-up rouge, dans un magasin spécialisé dans la vente de meubles pour enfants et étaient revenus chargés de magnifiques meubles en bois sculpté. En voyant le résultat, Burt avait dû admettre que Kurt avait un sens de l'esthétique inné.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, Burt frappa légèrement trois coups. Il s'attendait à entendre la voix fluette de Kurt lui dire d'entrer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le garagiste soupira, pensant que son petit garçon devait être trop absorbé par le fait de faire semblant de prendre le thé avec ses peluches ou par quelque autre étrange activité, pour l'avoir entendu. Il frappa donc de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Burt était pourtant certain que Kurt était dans sa chambre car il l'y avait vu descendre environ une heure auparavant. Burt poussa donc la porte, et entreprit de descendre les marches sans faire de bruits, pour ne pas réveiller son fils s'il s'était endormi : ce qui pouvait être une explication au fait qu'il ne réponde pas à son père.

- Votre jupe est magnifique, très chère amie. C'est de la soie ?

Burt se figea lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de Kurt, juste après avoir fait quelques pas.

- Oui, c'est un modèle de Karl Lagerfeld, continua le petit garçon. Je l'ai acheté à Paris.

Burt descendit quelques marches supplémentaires et fut en mesure de voir ce que faisait Kurt. Son petit garçon était assis par terre et tenait entre ses mains deux poupées, qui se faisaient face et semblaient avoir une discutions passionnante sur l'origine de la jupe de la poupée blonde. La garagiste ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant avoir rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kurt avait toujours les deux poupées dans les mains. Ce n'était pas le fait que son garçon joue à la Barbie qui surprenait Burt. Il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps : son fils était différent. Même si Burt espérait chaque jour que Kurt se découvre une soudaine passion pour les mêmes activités que les petits garçons que son école, le garagiste savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ses espoirs se réalisent.

Non, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que Kurt joue à la poupée dans la maison des Hummel. Si Burt avait dû accepter que sa femme achète une dînette et un nombre incalculable de peluches à son fils, il avait toujours fermement refusé qu'Elizabeth offre à Kurt des Barbie. Il pouvait jouer à ce qu'il voulait quand il était à l'école mais Burt n'était pas encore prêt à voir son seul et unique garçon habiller et coiffer des poupées sous son toit. C'était trop pour lui, qui avait toujours rêvé de jouer au football ou bien aux petites voitures avec Kurt. Il n'avait rien contre la différence de son fils, mais il ne voulait pas y être confronté en permanence parce que cela lui rappelait combien l'avenir serait compliqué pour Kurt lorsqu'il grandirait et que son originalité s'affirmerait encore plus. Et cela lui faisait mal.

- Kurt !

Le petit garçon sursauta et cacha vivement les Barbie derrière son dos. Un air coupable apparut sur son pâle visage et ses joues rosirent immédiatement. Il fixait son père de ses grands yeux bleus paniqués.

- Ou as-tu eu ces poupées, mon grand ? demanda Burt en s'agenouillant auprès de son fils.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui indiqua clairement à Burt que son fils était embarrassé.

- Tu ne les as pas volées, Kurt ? continua le garagiste, la vois soudain plus dure.

- Non ! s'écria Kurt.

Son fils avait à présent renoncé à cacher les Barbie derrière son dos. Il défiait Burt du regard, visiblement outré que son père puisse croire qu'il avait pu voler les jouets. Mais le garagiste ne se laissa pas intimider par les yeux d'azurs de Kurt.

- Alors, où les as-tu eu ?

- C'est une fille de ma nouvelle classe qui me les a données parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle en avait trop, lâcha Kurt.

- Et comment s'appelle cette petite fille, mon grand ?

- Elle s'appelle Mercedes, fit Kurt avec fierté. Elle est venue me voir dans le coin des jeux et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien la façon dont j'habillais les poupées.

Le coeur de Burt s'emballa soudain. Cette Mercedes avait fait un cadeau à Kurt. Un enfant de sa classe avait adressé la parole à son fils. Cela n'était certainement rien pour les autres parents mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup et il savait qu'il en serait de même pour Elizabeth quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Le garagiste ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Il n'écoutait plus Kurt qui s'était soudain mis à parler avec animation, faisait de grands gestes et manquant par la même occasion d'éborgner plusieurs fois son père avec l'un des bras des Barbie, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Peu importait à présent à Burt que la pizza refroidisse sur la table de la cuisine : une petite fille prénommée Mercedes avait fait un cadeau à Kurt.

- Et ensuite, elle m'a demandé si j'étais un vrai garçon parce que je jouais aux poupées.

Le sourire de Burt coula sur son visage tandis que Kurt s'arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration. Le garagiste se maudit de s'être emballé trop vite. Mercedes était comme toutes les autres petites filles de son âge, comme tous les enfants en général : cruelle. La différence lui faisait peur et pour s'en protéger, elle rejetait ceux qui n'étaient pas comme elle. Mercedes avait dû donner ses poupées à Kurt, puis lui briser le cœur. Burt baissa les yeux vers Kurt, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Son fils leva vers lui un regard interrogateur : ce n'était pas dans la nature de Burt d'avoir des gestes tendres avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda le garagiste dans un murmure.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais un vrai garçon mais que, dans mon esprit, j'étais aussi une fille, répondit simplement Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Burt lâcha la main de son fils comme si elle était soudain devenue brûlante. Cette phrase confirmait les craintes qu'il avait depuis que son petit garçon avait demandé une paire de ballerines pour son troisième anniversaire. Kurt se considérait comme une fille. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il s'avère avoir les mêmes préférences sexuelles qu'une fille en grandissant et préfère les garçons. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le garagiste voulait assister au mariage de Kurt, plaisanter avec sa belle-fille et être grand-père.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal, Papa ?

La voix fluette de Kurt sortit Burt de ses pensées et il décida qu'il penserait à tout cela plus tard, quand le moment serait venu. Après tout, les choses pouvaient encore changer. Et puis, Elizabeth serait là pour l'épauler et avec sa femme à ses côtés, il surmonterait tout.

- Non, Kurt, dit le garagiste d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et qu'est-ce que Mercedes a répondu à ça ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi avant mais que ça ne la gênait pas. Et elle a dit que nous pouvions être amis si je voulais.

Le cœur de Burt bondit de nouveau, et il eut envie de sauter de joie. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de se lever et de tendre à nouveau sa main à Kurt, qui lâcha la Barbie qu'il tenait encore, et saisit la main de son père. Le garagiste était heureux, maintenant qu'il était clair que la petite Mercedes n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser son fils. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Elizabeth, dès son retour, de cette fillette. Et peut être, si Kurt le désirait, pourraient-il même l'inviter chez eux et entendre les rires des deux enfants se mêler, comme le faisaient tous les autres parents. Mais pour le moment, il fallait que Kurt et lui aillent manger la pizza, qui ne devait plus être très chaude.


End file.
